teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Brunski
L. BrunskiFile:409L.Brunski.png was is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the twentieth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Aaron Hendry. History Head Orderly Brunski was breaking up a fight between Malia and Oliver. Malia swipes his keys. Later, Stiles starts trying keys in the basement door. "I thought this guy had the key to everything," Stiles mutters. Brunski grabs him by the shoulder and takes the keys away. "I do, but nobody has the key to that room." They put Stiles in a padded cell and ask him where he got the amphetamines. "Vending machine." Brunski takes out a syringe and tells another orderly to give him a shot. Stiles starts to panic and struggle. He tells them that he can't go to sleep. The wrestle him and give him the injection anyway. Brunski opens the gate in the closed unit for the Sheriff. The Sheriff comments on how it seems quiet now. Brunski happily explains that they had to send someone down to sedate the little nutjob. He laughs about how easily it is to knock her out. The Sheriff looks uncomfortable. And then they get to her cell to find an orderly with a needle in his back and Meredith missing. The next day, Brunski gets a call that Meredith was seen at the school. Brunski and two orderlies arrive at the school to pick up Meredith. Kira sees them and realizes that she has to do something. She approaches Finstock and tells him that they can't let Brunski take Meredith. "Who are you?" he asks her. "I'm Kira. I'm new." Coach looks over her shoulder at Brunski and immediately recognizes his old tormentor. "Finstock! Coach Bobby Finstock. This is a de-lightful surprise. What is that saying, those who can't do, teach?" Brunski belittles Finstock's job and then asks where Meredith is. Meredith is in the music room, plucking at the strings on the piano. Every time does she hears the voices. Brunski opens the door and walks in. Meredith tells the voices that she can hear them but she can't understand. "Just a little louder." She plucks the string again. Brunski has his taser out as he approaches. He activates it get her attention. "Let's go sweetheart. As you know, I am not averse to using the tools of my trade. As often as necessary." Meredith tells him that she needs another second because the voices are trying to tell her something. Brunski is going to taser her when Finstock intervenes. "This school has a very strict no bullying policy," he says, then shocks Brunski with his own taser. Scott, Stiles, and Kira are with him. Coach tells them to get Meredith out of there, then tasers Brunski again. The Benefactor Parrish, Lydia, and Stiles are at Eichen House waiting for the orderly to open Meredith's room. Brunski catches them and takes the keys away. "You do not just open the door for anyone with a badge." Parrish says they need to talk to Meredith about a murder investigation. Brunski says Parrish can talk to her by Lydia and Stiles, especially Stiles, have to go. "They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing murder investigation. I wouldn't have brought them here if it wasn't absolutely... crucial." Brunski gets in Parrish's face and tells him to come back with a court order. He then turns on Stiles and tells him to come back with payment in full. "I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh?" Parrish cuts in, "But they do help when you need a favor. Like how a month ago Canaan PD helped you get home after blowing a .1 on a breathalyser." Which means he apparently researched Brunski sometime recently. Stiles is thrilled by this revelation, and Brunski backs off. He hands Stiles the keys, and as he walks away, Lydia gives him the middle finger. Later, he checks on Meredith and finds that she hung herself. Brunski remove the sheet from around Meredith's neck, looking sad. Stiles and Lydia are in Eichen House in Brunski's office. Brunski wants $1k to open up the file room. Stiles thinks he's out of his mind. "When you get the keys, you make the price." Stiles asks if he thinks they have that kind of money. "I know you don't. If you did, Daddy Sheriff would've paid the bill by now. That's why I'm talking to her." He looks at Lydia, and she rolls her eyes as she opens her purse and offers $500. After she drops the money, Brunski turns around and flips over a mix tape in tape deck. Lydia and Stiles give each other significant looks, but they follow him to the file room anyway. Once Stiles and Lydia are inside the records room, Brunski closes the door. Stiles asks Lydia for the list of names and then asks why she wrote his name on it. Brunski is suddenly next to them. "It was the tapes, wasn't it?" He then tasers Stiles and Lydia. Lydia screams for help while Stiles struggles. The door opens, and Brunski comes in. He says they weren't murders. "I am not some serial killer like Ted Bundy going around cutting up college girls." "Nah, you're just an angel of death." Brunski gets in Stiles's face and says that there are people in Eichen House who don't just need treatment they need release. Brunski plays the tape. There are the sounds of him walking into the room and then telling Lorraine that everything will be all right. Stiles starts to struggle and tells Lydia to look at him. "Just focus on my voice, all right? You don't listen to it. Block it out." Stiles gets angry and shouts at Brunski to turn the tape off. Brunski punches him in the face, knocking him over. Brunski grabs Lydia's face and orders her to listen because he needs her help. "This is the part I never understood." "Please don't hurt her," Lorraine says. "Don't hurt who?" Brunski asks on the tape. "Ariel," Lorraine replies. They hear Lorraine stop breathing, and both Stiles and Lydia are in tears. Lydia stares down Brunski and refuses to tell him what Ariel means. When it's clear he isn't going to get an answer, he gets some drugs down off a shelf and explains how they get a lot of teenagers trying to break into their drug cabinets. "Most of the time they don't succeed. But you two look pretty clever to me." He gets out a syringe and some drugs. Stiles and Lydia start to struggle again. Brunski finishes drawing the drugs and Stiles that even though he doesn't have any talents like Lydia, he knew they were going to get to do this again. Brunski looks like he's going for Stiles, but he goes for Lydia instead. He gets the needle into her neck when Parrish appears with his gun drawn and tells him to drop it. "Young deputy. You're just a kid. I bet you've never even fired a--" Parrish shoots him, then undoes the cuffs on Lydia. She tells Parrish that Brunski killed her grandmother. "He was controlling Meredith," Lydia says. Lydia frees Stiles, who adds that Brunski used Meredith to create the deadpool. Brunski coughs up blood and laughs. "You think it was me? That I was controlling her? Idiots... She was controlling me." Then he dies. Appearances Season Three *"Echo House" *"Insatiable" Season Four *"Orphaned" *"Perishable" *"Monstrous" (voice only) References Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters